


Not so haunted

by suspiciouspanda



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Haunted Houses, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciouspanda/pseuds/suspiciouspanda
Summary: Timmy drags Armie to an *amazing* haunted house





	Not so haunted

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is not great and is also last minute. I just wanted to get *something* out there. I've started nearly every challenge we've had in this fandom and only ever completed the one before. 
> 
> This kind of went in a different direction than I intended, but what can you do. It's a little late to re-work it now.

“Come on, let’s go right now,” Timmy pulled at Armie’s elbow to leave the restaurant.

“I don’t understand how you even talked me into this.” Still he allowed himself to be dragged down the street by the smaller man barely hiding a smirk on his face.

“Because it’s amazing?” Timmy’s grin was pretty infectious. Though as a group of people approached, he dropped his grip on Armie’s elbow and moved a respectable distance away.

“If you say so, but I just never understood the point of haunted houses.” He crossed his hand over to rub the now cold spot on his elbow as they continued walking. 

“Oh, you’ll see.” 

Armie looked at him questioningly, but saw him just shrug his shoulders innocently. He shook his head as they continued down the busy street.

They approached the three story building with blackened windows. Armie expected long lines and over the top decorations beckoning people in if this was something so amazing. Instead, there was just a simple sign above the cracked door. 

“Amazing, huh?” He gave a quizzical look.

“Don’t you trust me?” Timmy pulled open the door with a questioning smile.

Armie walked through, poking Timmy in the rib as he did so. He squirmed away. Two women were inside the entryway as they stepped in, one woman behind a desk and the other speaking to her from the other side who quickly moved away as they entered. They were both dressed in all black, clearly working there. Their conversation ended abruptly as they walked in. 

Armie noticed the woman behind the desk do a double take. He held his breath a moment waiting for the questions, the photo requests. Instead, she just shook her head, clearly trying to keep her professionalism in check. He appreciated it. “Welcome,” she finally said. “Two?” 

Armie reached for his wallet, but Timmy reached out to stop him. He turned away from the others and winked at him, saying, “It’s my treat.” 

Armie shrugged, “Your idea anyway.” 

Timmy pulled out some cash and handed it over. The woman was blushing, “thank you,” she finally managed. 

The other woman then beckoned them over to the door at the far end. She seemed to have an air of barely concealed boredom about her. “Have you two been with us before?”

“I haven’t, but--” 

“And neither have I,” Timmy interrupted. 

Armie turned to look at him, eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Then how --”

Timmy smiled and put up a hand. 

She opened the door and said, “Please make your way to the far end and up the stairs.” A pause before she continued, “if you dare.” It was barely more than a monotone reading. 

Armie looked at Timmy once more but then proceeded through the doors. Timmy followed behind. As the door was closing, he heard a loud whisper “DON’T YOU KNOW WHO--”

The room turned a very darkened red once the door shut. There was a recorded horror soundtrack playing with supposedly scary noises. Armie began to make his way down the maze-like hallway tentatively. His eyes hadn’t adjusted to the low lighting. Before long, he felt a hand on his bicep. Timmy’s, he’d know anywhere, not someone in some costume trying to scare them. He slowed a bit and then felt the warmth of Timmy’s chest flush against his back. 

“You can’t seriously be this scared?” he whispered back. 

“Oh, I definitely am.” as Timmy snaked his other arm around his waist, he pushed his face into Armie’s shoulder, and Armie could feel his grin. He stopped, tilted his head back, shaking it as he exhaled with his own smile. 

He reached his hand up to run along Timmy’s forearm. “You know, I could probably... protect you better up here.” 

Timmy loosened his grip and flitted around him, dragging his hand across Armie’s back then dipping down lower with a quick squeeze.

“You--” but Armie didn’t continue. He wrapped his arms around Timmy and pushed him toward the black curtained wall. At least he hoped there was a wall behind it. When Timmy hit the solid surface, Armie’s mouth mashed into his with a small groan. Armie brought his hand up to hold his face tight, tilted up at the perfect angle as Timmy ran his hands down Armie’s sides. 

Armie nudged his thigh between Timmy’s legs and felt his hardness immediately. He ran his hand slowly down Timmy’s chest, stopping to push up his shirt just a bit and caress his stomach. When he reached for the waistband of his sweatpants, Timmy’s head fell backwards with a gasp. Armie immediately went for his neck. He began kissing and nibbling as he reached down to grasp his cock. 

It didn’t take long for him to be fully hard. As Armie worked him Timmy began to moan. Though the sounds were mostly masked by the recorded soundtrack, Armie used his free hand to cover his mouth. This made Timmy collapse against the wall, only being held up by the force of Armie pushing him backwards. Timmy grabbed at the back of his shirt. He reached down to pull it up so his hands could directly reach the skin. He slowly scratched Armie’s back as Armie continued kissing his neck, collarbone, throat all while rhythmically working his cock. Armie couldn’t hold back his own moan. 

“God, Tim--” he managed but couldn’t bring himself to say anything else coherently. 

Before they both knew it, he came over Armie’s hand. He stroked him through to completion. 

As he pulled back slightly, he made eye contact with Timmy. Without breaking it, he pulled his hand to his mouth and began to lick off the come. 

Timmy’s eyes fluttered shut and he let out a whimper. “Armie--” His eyes opened again to see that Armie was still staring and licking. 

Timmy reached down to free Armie’s erection and immediately fell to his knees. He looked up with an angelic expression. Armie rubbed his hand across his own face and then ran both his hands through Timmy’s hair. 

Timmy attempted to maintain eye contact as he held Armie’s cock and began taking it into his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside and around the tip before wrapping his lips around the shaft and going down halfway. While there he swirled his tongue around him. 

Armie’s head fell backward, and he gripped Timmy’s hair tightly.

Timmy clasped his lips around him as he pulled back and off with a pop before plunging back down as far as he could manage. He pulled back again but kept the head in his mouth as he grasped his hand around the base of the shaft. He didn’t follow any particular rhythm, just clearly doing whatever he felt like. He’d pull off and lick, use his hands, use his lips, fast, slow. Armie was about to lose his mind. 

“I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that,” he finally let out in strangled voice. 

Timmy pulled off and grinned up at him. “That’s the idea.” He resumed his sucking, speeding up his motions. 

With a long grunt, Armie came down his throat. Armie placed a hand lightly on Timmy’s cheek looking at him adoringly.

They both froze when they heard the door open. Armie pulled Timmy to his feet and back into the maze. 

“This doesn’t seem like it’s that scary,” they heard one girl say as they walked by on the other side of a curtain. 

Both Armie and Timmy were hastily fixing their clothes back to their normal state. 

A second girl said, “Do you believe that she really saw Timothée Chalamet and Armie Hammer come in here?”

Both of their eyes went wide as they locked on each other. 

Their voices were retreating up the stairs as the first girl said, “Nah, they probably just say things like that to get people in here. Seems pretty lame.” 

They stared silently at each other for a couple minutes before Timmy whispered, “What do we do now?”

“Now we get out of here.” 

“Back through the entrance?” 

“Of course not, we go through.” He paused, “slowly,” he added. “We don’t want to run into them and raise suspicions.” 

They walked back through to the main pathway and found the stairs. They slowly crept up, holding hands. 

They worked their way through a series of rooms including one with a bunch of bloody severed limbs hanging from the ceiling with a recorded sound of a chainsaw revving, a cemetery with live actors dressed in all black with hair over their faces wandering aimlessly, and one actual room with people dressed in masks jumping out at the people walking by. 

They held hands the entire way. 

When they finally made it out the exit, they were in an alleyway. They reluctantly separated. 

“Amazing, huh?” Armie challenged him. 

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I had a pretty amazing time. And that was _much_ closer than heading all the way back to the hotel.” He grinned.

“Leave it to you to find the worst haunted house in history just for the obscene possibilities.”

**Author's Note:**

> I probably shouldn't have tried to rush porn. I wrote the beginning over weeks and all the rest in one rushed night. Ironically, I'm happier with my 10 minute fic. At least there I had an excuse for rushing. This was mostly to get me in the right mindset for NaNoWriMo. Fingers crossed I get something shareable.


End file.
